The Pilot Project Program will build upon the success of existing pilot project programs and research training initiatives at UAB and USM, specifically those that promote two-way research collaboration between community and academic investigators. The Gulf States CC partners have a long track record of conducting research in partnership with the community on local, state, and regional levels. These projects have entailed establishing coalitions, building community capacity, and training more than 1,200 community volunteers. The lead organization, BayouCiinic, has existing fiscal and administrative capacity to generate rapid awards to subrecipients and administer necessary contracts. In addition, the academic partners have a cadre of experienced grant reviewers with direct knowledge of CBPR principles and health policy research and can provide technical support with policies and procedures for academic and community-based organizations; grant review materials score sheets, review protocols, and acceptance/rejection letters; and lessons plans, presentations, manuals, and fact sheets that can be tailored to the needs of sub-recipients. For example, the UAB MHRC has awarded $625,000 in the form of projects to community coalitions in 6 states, hosted 5 regional technical assistance meetings, and provided technical assistance for the implementation of sub-recipients' activities through 68 sub-recipient conference calls and meetings. Some of these sub-recipients are presented below.